Therapy
by RoyalGreyFeather
Summary: Nico and Thalia are forced by Annabeth and Percy to go to a therapist because of their 'issues'. When they find out they have to have their sessions together, thanks to a little gody intervention, what will happen? Set after TLO, TLH never happened. Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

Therapy

Chapter 1

Nico shuffled into the waiting room. His black converse clad feet scuffed the floor as he wandered, seemingly aimlessly, up to the reception desk. His eyes raked over the headache inducing waiting area, that looked like a cartoon unicorn had thrown up all over it and then exploded. In other words, revoltingly bright.

Annabeth had forced him to come here after reading an article online about children with 'unhealthy obsession' with death. He was 16 for goodness sake, and besides he would call his interest in death an obsession. It was more of a hobby, the family tradition. Nico couldn't help it if his father was the God of the dead, could he?

"Hiya!" The perky receptionist peered up from her computer. "Nico... Right?"

"Umm... Yeah..." To be honest Nico was a bit overwhelmed. 'Ruth', as her gold badge proclaimed, had sparkly highlights, neon green and a smile so dazzling it was worthy of Apollo himself. He winced a bit from her high pitched squeal and continued to the seating area. Strangely enough, the seating area was filled with rainbow beanbags of every size and hue. Nico, no more hurried than before, made his way over to a dark blue beanbag in the corner and carelessly flopped into it. Blue... He mused, Percy would be so proud. If only it wasn't his fault that his cousin had to come here in the first place. He just had to agree with his precious girlfriend about everything.

"You'll be called up in jiffy, the last patient is just finishing!" Patient. It reminded Nico of hospitals, and he absolutely hated hospitals. He couldn't go in one without getting the constant feeling of death.

"And, by the looks of this, your sharing your session!" Great. This couldn't get any worse. Could it?

***Yeah! Line Break!***

Thalia strolled into the waiting room. Her purple converse clad feet kicked off the floor as she stalked, with obvious intent, towards the reception desk. Her eyes bugged out at the sight of the waiting area, which looked it had been painted by an overzealous child of Iris with unlimited paint. In other words, impossibly colourful.

Annabeth had forced her to come here after reading an article online about children with anger issues. She was (at least physically) 16 for goodness sake, and besides she would call her anger an issue. It was more like an inherited trait. Thalia couldn't help it that her father was an King of the Gods and all round irritable person, could she?

"Hiya!" The bubbly receptionist glanced up at her from her computer. "Thalia... Right?"

"Oh... Yeah..." To be honest Thalia really couldn't be bothered with 'Ruth'. Who had neon highlights, sparkling green eyes and a smile so perfect it might as well have had a cartoon star in the corner. She rolled her eyes at the receptionist's squeaky voice and continued to the seating area. Weirdly, the seating area was full of technicolor beanbags. Thalia, slower than she had been before, made her way over to a light blue bean bag in the very center of the room. She eyed it thoughtfully for a moment before diving into it with a satisfying WHUMP. Blue... She pondered, Percy would have loved it. If only it wasn't his fault that that his dear cousin had to come here. He had to agree with his girlfriend, Thalia smirked at the thought.

"You'll be called up in jiffy, the last patient is just finishing!" Patient. It reminded Thalia of hospitals, and not the physical kind. She couldn't entertain the thought of people thinking she was crazy, 'cause if there was one thing she certainly wasn't. It was crazy.

"And, by the looks of this, your sharing your session!" Great. This couldn't get any worse. Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N If you spot a mistake please tell me, I found one in my last chapter and was mortified. Don't worry I fixed it.**

**Also thanks to all the reviewers, I didn't know whether I wanted to scream or laugh. Unfortunately I couldn't do either 'cause there were people in the room with me...**

Therapy

Chapter 2

_4 minutes 32 seconds later..._

"Your up, sweety! Good luck!"

Nico sighed and hoisted himself to his feet, noticing a girl in the middle of the room bounce up from her beanbag as well. _Huh... Must be the person I'm sharing my appointment with,_ he thought. Though he did feel as though he had seen her somewhere before. He shrugged it off and started walking towards the corridor on the other side of the room. When the girl did the same he realised that his assumption was correct and she was indeed the person he was sharing his appointment with. Ooh _goody! _(Note the sarcasm... Got it? Good.)

"Hallo!" A far too happy man greeted us as we entered the room. He had inquisitive brown eyes and curly white hair. He wore a pure white (Shudder) _hospital _coat.

"I'm Professor Salt." For reasons completely lost on the professor, Nico burst out laughing. After he had calmed down enough to see straight he noticed with a start that the girl was laughing too. He was shocked that she got the joke, Nico always thought his type of humor was pretty specialist.

He eyed her carefully, taking in her punk style clothes, and attitude. From her purple converse boots to her short, spiky black hair, which was dip dyed electric blue at the ends to match her eyes. She had a 'Death to Barbie' T-Shirt and grey and black camouflage style trousers. Then...

"Thalia Grace?!"

***OMG! LINE BREAK!***

_4 minutes 23 seconds later..._

"Your up, sweety! Good luck!"

Thalia groaned and bounced to her feet, noticing a boy in the corner of the room hoist himself up from his beanbag as well. _That must be the mentally deranged bozo I'm sharing my appointment with, _she thought. Though she did feel as though she had seen him somewhere before. She brushed off the feeling and skipped towards the corridor on the other side of the room. When the boy did the same she congratulated herself on her correct assumption that he was the person she was sharing her appointment with. _I'm a GENIUS! _(Note the lack of sarcasm... Got it? Good.)

"Hallo!" A weirdly happy man called out as we entered the room. He had laughing brown eyes and fluffy white hair. He wore a classic white (Shudder) _lab _coat.

"I'm Professor Salt." For reasons completely lost on the professor, Thalia burst out laughing. After she had calmed down enough to be able to stand up, she noticed with a gasp that the boy was laughing too. She was amazed that he got the joke, Thalia always thought her brand of humor was rather quite unique.

She blatantly glared at him, taking in his gothic style clothes, and demeanor. From his black converse to his messed up black hair, which was a perfect match to his bottomless brown eyes. He had an old Green Day T-Shirt and black jeans. Then...

"Nico Di Angelo?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please review! Reviews are like my caffeine... I need them to survive the rest of this story!**

Therapy

Chapter 3

_Tee hee hee!_

This is absolutely perfect! Operation Thalico is now in motion.

I'll have to thank the girls (and guys) for this one on later, I didn't even think of them as a possibility! Never mind knowing that Thalia had left the hunters, and poor Nico was so lonly. He doesn't stays in one place long enough to get a regular friend, never mind a girlfriend.

But now, thanks to a little bribery and corruption (Percy&Annabeth) and a little godly intervention (moi!),

Stage 1 is complete!

***What?! A line break you say!***

_In the clinic..._

"Thalia Grace?!"

"Nico Di Angelo?!"

Professor Salt wasn't used to people laughing when he introduced himself. He had, of course, seen the behind his back sniggers, but no one had ever outright laughed at him. These two were a queer pair indeed. Not only were they bold as brass and, as he had heard people say 'gothic' and 'emo' in their approach to clothes, but they seemed to know each other as well.

_This will make for an... interesting... combination... _He thought dryly. Not that he wasn't used to 'interesting' groups of teens over the years, somehow they all ended up dating... He was sure that is was due to the pretty, young woman who came to check up on their progress and watch the CCTV footage of the room. Apparently she took them away to be 'reviewed by a specialist psychologist', but he was convinced that she just watched them with popcorn in front of a cinema screen. **(A/N So true!) **

Just as the pair were staring at each other in disbelief, the Exorcist theme began to play...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this update took so long I was side tracked by... school and... stuff...**

**Ok, anyways enjoy! Reviews, caffeine, you know the drill.**

Therapy

Chapter 4

Just as the pair were staring at each other in disbelief, the Exorcist theme began to play...

The professor blushed and reached into his pocket **(Betcha didn't see that one coming!)**, pulling out a shiny, new Iphone and proceeded to answer it. Completely unaware of Nico's awe at the professor's choice of ring tone, he always wondered if anyone else had the same macabre taste in... well, generally everything, as he did. Although his phone wasn't anywhere near as new as the the professors and he had his play the section of Waltzing in Black with the intensely creepy giggle. He found it amusing to see people around him squirm when it went off.

Yeah, he had that effect on people.

He turned his attention back to Thalia.

"Soooo..."

***This line, it is broken!***

Just as the pair were staring at each other in disbelief, the Exorcist theme began to play...

The professor flushed crimson and reached into his pocket, pulling out a glossy, new Iphone and proceeded to answer it. Completely unaware of Thalia's approval of the professor's choice of ring tone, she tended to wonder if anyone else had the same eerie taste in music as she did. Although the professors phone wasn't anywhere near as new as hers (Daddy Dear's _attempt _to be a better father) and she had hers play the section Paint it Black that just hums. She thought it was the best thing ever to see people struggle to remember what the song was and then recoil when they saw it was coming from her phone.

Yeah, she had that effect on people.

She turned her attention back to Nico.

"Weeeell..."

***How broken is this line?!***

"Hallo?" Professor Salt asked tentatively, not many people had this number. He didn't have many friends, unfortunately... for him...

"Why helloooooo, darling!" Called the cheery voice at the end of the line, "Have they met yet? Hows it going? Need anything? Know what? I'll come 'round later, 'k?"

"Yes, alright, not really, no and..." But she's already hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Just before I started this chapter i wanted to tell my dearest, avid readers *snort* that I have decided to try my hand at FictionPress. I would love it if you could take a quick look at my work, it's under the same name as this account. Thanks a bunch.**

Therapy

Chapter 5

He turned his attention back to Thalia.

"Soooo..."

"Weeeell..."

One word *AWKWARD*. This is ridiculous, I mean, did Percy and Annabeth set this up or something. I know Percy is a bit oblivious to notice the way I reacted to finding out Thalia left the hunt, but I wouldn't put it past Annabeth...

"Ahhemm," We spun round to see Salt glancing swiftly between us. "I take it you know each other then?" After a moment of shuffling and furtive looks we mumbled out our answer.

"Yes."

"I'm going to assume you know each others problem then?" We exchanged looks again.

"No."

It was awkward enough having to be here with Thalia, but for her to hear that I had a so-called 'unhealthy obsession' with death. I would; a) never hear the end of it, and b) have her laugh her but off at me. Yeah... My priorities are messed up. Any quote-end quote _normal _kid would just want his problems solved and be out of here. Happy as larry for the rest of their reasonably long life span, that will undoubtedly be cut short by some tragically random accident. Wow... Maybe I _do _need help...

Damn ADHD. Anyway, we're demigods, we are scientific impossibilities whose problems can't be solved by some blinker-eyed therapist who doesn't have a _clue _who he's dealing with. Our reasonably short life spans are generally and specifically cut even shorter by monsters and quests and stupid gods. Thunder is rumbling in the background. Better shut up.

"Well... Are you going to tell each other or am I?" He must have taken our sullen silence completely the wrong way because he then decided to tell us _exactly _why we were here.

***Broken this line is***

She turned her attention back to Nico.

"Weeeell..."

"Soooo..."

Three words *What in Tartarus*. This is so, ugh. Come on, Annabeth set this up or something. Percy is far, far, far too stupid to have even been _part _of any plan Annabeth's concocted. Plus he could never have figured out that the last time I was at camp before I left the hunt I was spending a lot of time with a certain _someone_, but I wouldn't put it past Annabeth...

"Ahhemm," We pivoted around to see Salt flicking his eyes between us. "I take it you know each other then?" After a moment of uncomfortable laughs and awkward glances we mumbled out conformation.

"Yes."

"I'm going to assume you know each others problem then?" We exchanged glances again.

"No."

It was strange enough with Nico here, but for him to find out that I have, *awkward laugh* anger issues. I shudder to think I am certain that he would find some way to make that one blow up in my face. Yeah... He's a good friend like that. Sure any other kid, scratch that, _living creature_ would just want to solve their problems and leave the whole mess behind as that, only we're not exactly what you would class as normal. Us demigods are pretty messed up, like one time there was this hellhound and we... Wow... Maybe I _do _need help...

Damn ADHD. Anyway, we're demigods, our lives are just so _screwed up_, our problems can't be solved by some blinker-eyed therapist who doesn't have a _clue _who he's dealing with. Stupid gods. Thunder is rumbling in the background. Better shut up.

"Well... Are you going to tell each other or am I?" He must have taken our sulking as a 'Yes please sir, we would love for you to share our problems with the rest of the world' because he then decided to tell us _precisely _why we were here.


End file.
